


Cherry lips

by hitsunyan



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, just some food for starving renkumi nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitsunyan/pseuds/hitsunyan
Summary: Just a chill morning.For some reason Ren's eyes were focused on Takumi's lips.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Cherry lips

**Author's Note:**

> a sudden strike of inspiration at 11pm, what's new

It was pretty early in the morning, Ren was all alone trying to have his morning tea in peace. But the steps of other boy made him look at the direction where the sound was coming from. He saw Takumi, all sleepy, with his hair messed up but looking really cute as he walked in small steps towards the older one.

Ren couldn’t help but stare. Stare at Takumi’s rosy lips, the first thing he saw after spotting the boy walk in the room, placing himself on a soft couch while yawning and rubbing his eyes. Did he always look like that? That’s the only thought that was in Ren’s mind as he tried to come back to his drink as he tried to warm up. The mornings were still cold. That is probably why all other members are still in their beds, staying under warm blankets, all cozy.

But Takumi was there in a room with him, in his fluffy warm pajamas, with his eyes droopy. They were sitting on the opposite sides of each other but Ren felt his presence very well.

“Why are you up so early?” - he asked, finally sipping on his drink, slightly shivering as the warmness started spreading down his body. Takumi seemed to be dozing off, his eyes almost completely closed.

“I don’t know myself,” - he murmured, resting his head down and burying himself in a soft material of his pajamas.

“Why don’t you just go back to your room?” - Ren asked, slightly confused at Takumi’s answer as he kept having small sips of his hot drink. Younger boy kept looking sleepy as he positioned himself more comfortable on the couch.

“Maybe you want some coffee?” - the older asked, getting a light scrunch of Takumi’s face and light “no” out of his mouth. Ren couldn’t help but smile at his face. Especially now that he was so cute out of sleepiness, his cheeks turning rosy due to the cool temperature in the room. As rosy as his lips that were attracting the older’s gaze.

They were close but not “that” close. Ren showed a lot of affection and showered younger with praises and compliments but he didn’t know if Takumi was taking it seriously, being all giggly and shy about it. Even like that he was deeply attracted to his sparkly eyes, slightly harsh face features and his dorky personality.

And now he was angry at himself that for some reason his gaze would always fall on younger’s lips when he glanced at him just for a slight moment, enjoying the silence. It felt comfortable to just sit like that, everyone else either sleeping or just staying in their beds. It’s quiet and no one would interfere.

“No one would interfere.. right?” - Ren repeated his own thought in his head. Getting slightly embarrassed for his imagination growing wild as he looked at younger’s lips once again.

He clenched his fists, trying to shake them thoughts off. But he couldn’t.

The color, the shape of his lips, his mouth being slightly agape as he seemed to fall asleep just like that, in front of him, looking innocent and pure. It made his chest ache, his feelings getting uncontrollable, overflowing inside of him.

So he approached, slowly and carefully to not wake his lovely angel up as he just seemed to fall asleep. Down on his knees right in front of Takumi he reached his hand out, gently stroking over his warm blushed cheek, admiring his lovely face.

“I wish you knew how much you mean to me,” - he whispered, his hand now down close to younger’s, gently holding it as he got his face closer and closer, feeling Takumi’s warm breath, looking over his pretty pink hair being all messy but still cute as he is.

He looked at younger’s pinkish lips once again, noticing the light shine on them as he closed the distance between their faces completely, softly pressing his lips over Takumi’s, finally getting a taste of them after dreaming so much about this. He was and wasn’t scared that pink haired boy would wake up just like this, making it all awkward. All that mattered to him is this exact moment, him tasting younger’s lips as he felt the light smell of cherry coming from them. So sweet as a candy, this cherry flavored kiss they shared will definitely stay in Ren’s memory, even if it’s just him getting what he wants without younger’s consent. He felt guilty but just for a moment.

Just for a moment before he felt Takumi’s lips widen in a smile as Ren made a slight distance between them, making him blush in realization that maybe Takumi wasn’t sleeping this whole time after all.

“Got you,” - younger whispered over older’s lips, his cheeks getting warmer and more pink as he returned the kiss, smiling while blushing more and more and clenching on to the cherry flavored lip balm he applied right before entering the room a while ago.

He had it planned all along.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this little thing •з•


End file.
